


Don't Look Back, Look Forward

by richardnoelchris, un1c0rntea



Category: Sweet (2000)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardnoelchris/pseuds/richardnoelchris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/un1c0rntea/pseuds/un1c0rntea
Summary: A lovely story in 3 parts about a blonde teen that runs into another slightly taller teen and how they become fast friends and then more than that. This story is about Pete and Stitch and how they fall in love with each other.
Relationships: Pete Sweet/Stitch
Kudos: 3





	1. Dance Away The Heartache. Dance Away The Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Pete's best mate Fin is played by Richard Ayoade

1

Night time, red lights, a disco ball spinning like a record; casting specs of light across the walls and ceiling, loud music, the clink of glasses, lots of people dancing, illuminated only by the dance floor lights.

In the middle of the floor a tall teen flailing his arms in an attempt to throw some shapes, a bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand, swaying his head from side to side causing strands of his brown curly hair to swish. He ran delicate fingers through his hair flashing a wolfish grin, before placing his lips around the top of the bottle and taking a sip of his drink, then he giggled raising the bottle in the air and singing along to  _ Pump Up The Jam _ by  _ Technotronic _ . 

"Get your booty on the floor toniiiight make my daaay." 

Stitch was having a good time, even though he was slurring his speech, he sang most of the lyrics wrong and some random girl kept stumbling into him which made him flinch, he was having a blast.

Stitch thought to himself  _ "If this girl stumbles into me one more time, I'll have to say something."  _ He felt someone bump into him - this was the last straw for Stitch, but when he turned around he noticed that it wasn't a girl this time, it was a teenage boy, he looked about his age. 

A sort of squeaky cockney voice escaped from his mouth, "OH, SORRY MATE!" He shouted over the music. Stitch was going to confront him but noticed a slight sadness in this boy's sparkly, blue eyes.

"Oh, no it's...it's fine don't worry about it um are you...you alright? Cos you uh ran into me with some force." He took a gulp of his drink.

The boy rubbed his hands on the back of his jeans and answered, "M running away! From me parents!" 

Stitch stopped dancing, "Oh God...I'm sorry mate."

"S'ok they 'ate me!"

Stitch looked confused, "Oh, why?" He asked tentatively.

"Um, they're 'omophobes!" He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the floor, revealing his blonde quiff.

"Oh. I'm sorry. That's out of order."

"At's why I came 'ere."

"To the gay club?" He chuckled slightly.

"S'one big 'fuck you' innit?" He cackled, before his expression settled back into melancholy.

Stitch felt sorry for him, dragging his bottom lip through his top teeth, "Can I buy you a uh….drink or anything?"

The blonde boy looked up into the taller man's eyes and smiled."Yeah, alright. 'm Pete by the way."

  
  


* * *

Pete and Stitch had their drinks on the table, whilst sitting in a booth together. Pete had one hand wrapped around his glass, while the other drummed on the table bobbing his head to I  _ Ran (So Far Away)  _ by _ A Flock Of Seagulls.  _ He looked around the bar awkwardly before briefly catching Stitch's eye and smiling without showing any teeth. When Stitch had his attention he asked what had happened, as clearly as he could considering he was drunk.

Pete explained, "Well I came out to 'em and they didn't take it well a' all." As he had more alcohol he started to loosen up a bit, "You know? 'Ow can I live in an 'ouse where me parents dun't love me, where I can't even express me crushes?"

Stitch swished the last few drops of his drink around in the bottle, shaking his head lightly. "No one. Should have to live like that. You should be free! Free to expressyaself!" He raised his bottle, knocking his already finished glass in the middle of the table. "Oh. Shit."

"I know!" Pete took a deep breath, waving his arms around, spilling his drink. "'M gonna have ta move out. I told 'em 'm gonna find a place a me own where they can't 'urt me…" He started to break. "But I got no fuckin clue where 'm even goin'. S'rry. I." Pete sniffed getting up from the table, shuffled his way out from the booth and ran to the men's toilets. Stitch followed straight after him with concern across his face.

Stitch had run after Pete, all the way across the dancefloor to the toilets and saw Pete standing against the wall of a cubicle with his head in his hands, shaking violently. 

"Hey. What's up?" He asked softly.

"I shouldn't even be bovring you wiv me personal problems." Pete said into his hands.

"Don't mind. Honesly." Stitch grabbed the nearest toilet roll and broke some off before handing it to Pete. "Here."

Pete lifted his head slowly and then gave a watery smile, "fanks." He sniffed, wiping his nose with his shirt sleeve and drying his eyes. As he was doing so, Stitch noticed something that he hadn't in the club lights - a purplish coloured bruise on his right cheek.

"S'that them?" He asked quietly, careful not to upset him further.

Pete covered his cheek with his tissue and said "Oh. Um."

"Right where'd they live, I'll fuck em up. I'll show em my moves." Stitch mimed boxing in a ring, very light on his feet like a shrew.

Pete chuckled at this, considering they had not known each other long at all and he was already offering to fight his battles to help. "Hehe. Easy tiger."

Stitch leaned against the sink to hold himself upright, then cleared his throat. "You...stayin with anyone?"

Pete shook his head and croaked, "Just a mate."

"Well, I've got a spare room in my flat." He ruffled his brown hair.

"Right?" The blonde boy replied, raising an eyebrow.

"So y'know you could...I'd be happy to let you stay." Stitch's gaze flickered from the floor, back up to Pete.

"Really?"

"It's no problem."

"Oh! Fank you Stitch!" Pete ran into his arms for a hug.

"Don't touch me." He flinched.

"Wha?" Pete stepped back slightly upset.

"No it's not you...I just..don't like to be touched."

"Oh, alright sorry. Fair enuff fanks for the offer." He scratched his head. "Anyway. I wanna dance!"

"Yeah, dance those troubles away!"

"Bloody will!" He stormed out the toilets with Stitch behind him.

2

After a conversation with his best mate, Pete had decided to search for an affordable flat. He was lifting boxes out of a white moving van filled with his belongings and then he was sure he saw the man from last night. "Oy!"

Stitch winced, he had a hangover and was wearing dark shades and a blue hoodie."Christ." He nearly dropped his keys, so bent over to pick them up, waving absentmindedly at Pete. "Hiya." 

"You alrigh? You look like def."

"Hangover." He held up his shopping bag and pointed to it. "Berocca."

"Oh, right then. Anyway what you doin 'ere?"

"I live here."

"Ah! No way! I'm movin in!"

"Oh yeah?" Stitch put the keys in the lock.

"Yeah, s'why I got 'ese boxes!" Pete gestured with his head, arms wrapped tightly around one of the brown boxes.

"D'you need any help?"

"That'll be nice."

"Ok. Lemme just take care of the marching band in my head and I'll be right out."

"Fanks, preciate it!"

Once inside the flat, Stitch popped the shopping bag on the table, got himself a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with tap water. Then he popped 2 tablets out of their packet and let them fizz until the water turned orange, before gulping it down. 

Pete was sat on the wall outside of his new place chewing on his shirt sleeve waiting for Stitch to come outside and help him, he was looking at the sky and following some ants crawling on the ground with his eyes, whistling to the birds in the trees. Then he took his sleeve out of his mouth and started to get anxious that Stitch wasn't going to come back and that meant he'd have to move everything by himself. He clasped his hands together and chewed on the inside of his cheek, when he saw Stitch he put his hand in his jacket pocket.

Stitch rubbed his hands together, "Right, so…..you take those two and I'll take these two?" He gestured to the boxes.

Pete looked up at him and stood up, "K then."

Between the two of them they carried boxes into the flat, emptying the van.

"S'alright innit? Quite a lot of space." Pete screwed up his face.

Stitch scratched his head, "Nice." That was all he could manage, he still felt very delicate. 

They popped the boxes down in a corner and took a deep breath. "Fanks Stitch. Well nice a you to do that." 

"S'ok." He thought for a minute, "Um, do you wanna come over to mine….for a cuppa at all? We can um….sort these out later?"

Pete closed his eyes, "Ah d'you know what, I would love that Stitch. Been a rough morning I'm dying for a cup a tea." They walked over the road to Stitch's house, Pete locking the door behind him, placing his keys in his jean pocket.

Stitch placed his keys on the table and put the kettle on. He brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck, "So um I don't mean to pry at all uh….but….how are things...did...did you talk to your parents?"

Pete was looking around at the kitchen in awe, it was a beautiful kitchen, not too big, not too small, quite cosy with orange walls, "Hmm? Oh um…." Pete rubbed his arm, "Well I-"

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Just um aha...trying to uh be a good friend." He smiled warmly which let Pete know he could fully trust this man. 

  
3

_ Pete's bedroom floor was taken up by boxes, his whole room was turned upside down as he was trying to pack his clothes, his posters, his music and his flamingo lamp. He was frantically packing, getting short of breath trying to get out of that house as soon as possible, trying not to cry - this was a big step for him. He heard a horn honking outside indicating his friend was there with the moving van, he waved at him through the window and mimed "I'll be down now." He opened the window, "Oy Fin actually. Could you 'elp me wiv me boxes mate?" His friend gave him a thumbs up and got out of the van.  _

_ Pete picked up as many boxes as he could carry by himself down the stairs, cautiously placing them by the front door so that his friend could load them into the van.  _

_ He unlocked the door and Fin took the boxes along with a suitcase."Anymore?" His friend asked out of breath. _

_ Tears ran down Pete's face, "Um, about 2 more." He sniffed. _

_ "You sure you don't want me to come in with you?" _

_ "Don't want 'em angry at you as well Fin. 'M in enough trouble doing this under cover of night like a...fuckin' spy."  _

_ "Ok if you're sure. I'll be right outside Ok?" He placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, smiled and walked back to the van, leaning up against it in case he had to intervene. _

_ "Fanks mate." He wiped his tears with his shirt sleeve, took a deep breath, "Ok here I go." _

_ Pete managed to get the last of his belongings, but as he walked past the living room, where he thought his parents were asleep on the sofa after drinking themselves silly, he heard his Dad's voice "Where the fuck are you goin at this time a night?"  _

_ "I'm um….I'm moving out Dad."  _

_ "Moving out! Where the fuck you gonna go ey?"  _

_ "S' Far away from you as possible!" He gestured his head to the sofa, "and Mum!" _

_ "Don't raise your voice at me you little shit!" _

_ "Why not. You shout at me all the fuckin time Dad. ALL THE FUCKIN TIME! I'M DONE!"  _

_ He started to cry, "I'm done." He walked to the passage way, knocked on the door to signal Fin and heard his Mother shout as he was going out the door. _

_ "Don't talk to your father like that or I'll give you something to cry about." _

_ "Oh you're finally awake are you. Fought you were too pissed to move!"  _

_ "What did you say?" _

_ "What's a matta Mum? Fought you could 'old your alcohol." _

_ "You're so lucky I'm too drunk to move right now Pete I swear to God or I'd-" _

_ "What. 'It me again?!?"  _

_ Pete's voice was going now, it was sore from screaming. "I'm leaving for good!" He put his hood up on his parka and went out the door. _

_ Fin honked the horn again signalling he'd loaded the van and that it was time to go. "Glad you let 'em have it Pete, but um we should get going." _

_ Pete spoke through tears "Let's go."  _

_ Fin turned on the radio and Should I Stay Or Should I Go by The Clash had just started as they drove away. _

  
  


4

Stitch placed both of their empty mugs in the sink and while his back was facing Pete, he exhaled deeply trying to take in what he'd just been told. It was getting dark outside, which meant Pete had been in Stitch's flat pretty much all day.

He felt really bad for Pete and he had to comfort him somehow, so he pulled a packet of chocolate biscuits out from the cupboard above his head, turned towards Pete and stretched his arm out in an offering gesture, "Choccy biccy?" He spoke in a soft tone.

Pete's eyes were glazed and puffy and red, he looked up and took a biscuit from Stitch, how could he resist when his face was so comforting, his eyes so kind. Pete's heart melted like the chocolate on his fingers and he managed a small "Thanks" and gave a watery smile.

"Hey, no worries." He pushed his hair back and looked at his watch, "Wanna see what's on the telly?"

Pete sniffed back the tears and licked the chocolate off his fingers, "Alright then."

So they went through to the living room and Stitch parked himself down on the sofa next to Pete and used the remote to turn the telly on. He flicked over to BBC where  _ The Young Ones  _ was starting. Stitch's eyes went wide with familiarity at his favourite show, rubbing his hands together rapidly, "I love this show."

Pete cocked his head to the side in curiosity,"What is it?" 

Stitch closed his eyes, his jaw dropped and he chuckled, "Wait you- you've never watched  _ The Young Ones _ ?" 

He shrugged, "Parents wouldn't let me watch a lot a telly."

"Oh. Of course." Stitch was meant to be distracting him from all things family related, he was doing a poor job, he turned to Pete and spoke with his hands with passion. "Well trust me you'll love it, it's got music in it too, right and-" 

Pete's face showed a look of concern and he let out a quiet, "Wow."

Worried he'd said something wrong Stitch looked worried,"What's wrong?"

He pulled his knees in and hugged them, "Nufin' s'just, 've never seen you this lively, 'angover boy." He let out a little laugh, which was the first time Stitch had ever seen him laugh and it was a beautiful sight. Even though it was only little, it was quite special.

They were a couple of minutes into the show, a bit after Stitch had sung the entire theme song with his eyes closed. 

Pete's eyes widened as a cheery tune started to play. "'Oo're they!?"

"That. Is  _ Madness _ . In my opinion, one of the coolest bands ever."

Pete tilted his head trying to see if he recognised them, then stuck out his bottom lip, "Not 'eard of them."

"Ah well. You'll know all about em soon enough, now that we're friends."

"Oh right." Pete smiled.

"That was well hillarious, side splitting stuff! Can we watch anuva one?"

Stitch's eyes lit up. "Errr. Yeah of course. I can do you one better." He got up and went over to a wooden cabinet by the TV, then pulled out a black VHS tape with a label on that read 'TYOs' in messy writing.

"Recorded the first two, and tonight's." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes please! Haha!"

Stitch walked back over to the video player and popped the tape in, before settling back into the sofa.

The boys watched  _ The Young Ones  _ all night.


	2. Slow Like Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some feelings are bought to the surface as we strut into the 90s.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt Berry is Dom.

1

The streetlights were on, the leaves were turning beautiful shades of oranges, reds and yellows setting the trees and pavements on fire with colour.

The boys were on their way to the 'The Yellow Frog' to see Pete's best mate Fin perform with his band 'The Hallowed Honey.'

Pete thought that Stitch looked well dapper in his blue shirt collar poking out from a black jumper, and black tie ensemble. He just went casual in a red jumper with asymmetrical black and white lines.

Stitch returned from the bar with two bottles of  _ Jack Daniels _ for himself and Pete, "There we are. Yours has ice, cos I know you love ice."

Pete smiled as his friend took a seat, "Cheers Stitch." 

"No problem." Stitch squinted as he adjusted his black tie, looking across at Pete, "What's their set list like then?" He took a sip of his drink.

Pete passed the flyer to Stitch, "Yeah they've got some cool song names."

On the front of the flyer it said,  _ 'The Yellow Frog presents…'  _ in black font and underneath it stated the band name ' _ The Hallowed Honey',  _ and inside the flyer there were a list of their songs as well as a note explaining that they would be selling their album at the end of the gig.

  
  


Stitch raised his eyebrows, "Wow they sound interesting."

"Yeah haha. 'M well proud of Fin. I've known 'im since nursery. 'Es been trying to be a musician for a long time."

"Bless him. Well hard work pays off doesn't it?" 

"True." 

Stitch raised his drink, "Cheers to Fin."

Pete raised his drink too, "Haha to Fin." They clinked their bottles together.

While they waited for the band to come on, Pete was anxiously chewing on his red jumper sleeve. Then a man in a Nirvana t-shirt walked out and took the microphone from the stand. "Ladies and gents! Welcome to The Yellow Frog. It's Fresh Friday and you know what that means! We got a special group of kids for you tonight, debuting 4 new songs. So get up outta your lilly pads and please make some noise for 'The Hallowed Honey' everyone!"

The audience went wild as 2 girls and 2 boys, including Fin, walked out onto the stage and took their places. Pete's eyes lit up when he saw his best friend up there with a guitar around him, and a lavender t-shirt paired with black jeans.

One girl had short, blonde hair and a long sleeve blue striped jersey that matched her eyes. "Hey, I'm Ash!" She strummed her electric guitar.

The other was dressed differently in a homemade fishnet arm and black dress combo. She had long raven hair, "Sup. I'm Z." 

The frontman introduced himself as Dom, he moved his short black hair out of his eyes and addressed the crowd, "Right, so our first song is called 'Strawberry Afternoon' I wanna see you all vibing. I'm talking swaying and all that jaaaaaazzzz."

Z counted them in on her drumsticks and then Dom placed his hands around the microphone and began to sing smoothly.

_ Walking through the strawberry jam _

_ My eyes are two shining diamonds _

_ The sky is pink with polka dots  _

_ So I'm heading for a strawberry afternoon _

This was followed by some heavy, grunge soaked electric guitar.

Pete took his glass and made his way to the dancefloor by the front of the stage, "M Gonna get into it." He sipped his drink and hitched up his jeans, looking back at Stitch, "You comin'?"

Stitch shook his head, "You carry on."

"Suit yourself."

Stitch watched from afar biting his lip, as Pete danced, swaying this way and that, bringing his hands above his head and in front of his eyes like he was lost in a trance.

He loved how into the music he could get, if he didn't know the song or anyone he was around. His ability to just let go like that, Stitch was quite jealous.

As Pete lifted his arms above his head, his jumper rucked up, revealing some skin which made Stitch blush at the sight of it. He started to wonder what it would be like to run his hands over the soft, squishy flesh there. He also loved the way that Pete's hair had grown over the 10 years, no longer this weird golden quiff that made him look an extra from  _ Neighbours.  _ No. Instead a shoulder length river of golden honey that just graced his jawline as he swayed his head.

  
  


Ash and Fin slowed down the tempo on their guitars as Ash sang the bridge, 

_ The clouds are clotted cream _

_ Groovy, mellow dream... _

This was the refrain and went until the end of the song. Pete sang along " _ The clouds are clotted cream. Groovy, mellow dream..." _

The crowd cheered as they wrapped up the song, "Thank you!" Dom grabbed some water from the side of him and said, "We're so grateful that we get to play for you tonight, cos you guys really seem to be into it. Y'know. We're just a group of uni friends havin a good time."

Z moved her side fringe from her eyes and made an observation "Some of you are still on your lilly pads though. Now. I might be on the drums with my hair goin all over my face but I can see it all mate." She gestured with her drum sticks. "I'm watching you. I know who you are."

Fin pushed up his glasses. "You. You can't keep harassing the audience, Z."

"D'you guys want another one?" Ash shouted out. The sea of people responded by screaming and wooping and hollering. "Yeah? Alright then, Fin. Kick it!" 

_ 'The Hallowed Honey' _ had performed songs called;  _ 456 Octopus Zebra, Mango Elephants, and The Lemon Rain.  _ Then when they had finished up their set Dom smiled wide, "Wow, you guys are awesome! We mean it from the bottom of our hearrrrtsss. If you like what you heard and you want more, our album  _ Salmon Zoo  _ is available to buy at the door. Thank you so much, goodnight!"

Pete was breathing heavily, "Stitch 'M goin for a piss!" His head was starting to spin from the alcohol. He slightly stumbled into the toilets, looked in the mirror and Stitch was behind him. Pete turned around to face him, "Alright Stitch." He rubbed his head, "Tell you what mate I fink I'm drunk." 

Stitch chuckled, " Really? I didn't notice."

Pete was leaning against the sink and his head dropped in embarrassment, "Cheeky." He giggled.

Stitch started to fumble over his words, "P-P-Pete?"

Pete lifted his head, flicking his hair, attempting to remove it from his face. "Yeah?"

Stitch sensed an opportunity so he helped him out by gently taking a strand of hair between his fingers and tucking it behind Pete's ear, but his hand lingered on his cheek for a while making Pete giggle. "Stitch you ok-?"

Stitch shut him up with a chaste kiss, just a light touch on the lips, but it was so sweet.

Pete was going to kiss him back but Dom walked in to the bathroom, causing Pete to pretend to wash his hands and Stitch panicked so he was picking at the tiles, "Hey guys. Did you enjoy the show?" 

Pete shook his hands over the sink, "Yeah. You guys are well cool."

"Thank you. Nice dance moves by the way. You were really going for it."

"Well I love to vibe haha."

"Hard core." 

Dom noticed Stitch who was now counting the tiles, "Alright mate. They're not going anywhere haha."

"What? Oh. Oh yeah I um" he cleared his throat, "Just in case haha."

"Fair enough."

Stitch scratched his neck nervously, "I'm gonna go back in there." He pointed to the door.

Pete bit his lip coyly, "I'll meet you there."

Stitch smiled at Dom and nodded his head at Pete, then left the toilet.

Pete dried his hands, bit his lip, closed his eyes and tilted his head back in excitement.

  
  


2

  
  


The next morning Stitch agreed to help Pete paint the living room. Pete cackled loudly trying to stifle his laugh by placing a hand over his mouth. "What you wearin'?"

Stitch looked up and down and rolled his eyes, "Dungarees. For painting."

"M just wearing this", Pete pointed to his jeans and t shirt.

"And you're ok with getting paint on your clothes are you?"

"I 'ont give a fuck!" He laughed and bent over to open the can of orange paint, while Stitch grabbed the rollers and plastic tray he bought over from his flat. Pete poured the paint in with a satisfying  _ glug _ .

"Should we pop some music on or?"

"Oh yeah go on then. You can use my record player if ya want", he gestured to his record player.

"Thanks." He flicked through Pete's record collection and pulled out one that caught his eye, "Never heard this one before." 

Pete was rolling paint on the walls, he turned over his shoulder to face Stitch, "Which one d'you pick?" 

The song  _ Devil's Haircut  _ by Beck filled the room and Pete bobbed his head in recognition, "Aaah yeah! You'll love this one Stitch." He continued to paint while biting his lip and bobbing his head to the music, Pete really loved to vibe. "You know that first one? That was written in a day, how genius is that?" 

"Nice. That's talent." Stitch walked over to the wall holding his roller, newspaper rustling under his feet, and began painting over the white wall. Pretty soon he started bobbing his head along to the music too and Pete looked over at him and smiled.

"Ah you see, now you're feelin it Stitch haha."

Stitch bit his lip and mimed being trapped in a box, which was his signature dance move and he looked over at Pete making a silly face.

"Haha. Well wild."

  
  
  


***

  
  


There were two small plates with crust left on them, the remains of cheese sandwiches that Pete fixed up for the both of them, as they'd decided it was time for a break. 

Stitch took his dungarees off halfway during lunch break, he dusted some crumbs off his t-shirt underneath. Then Pete looked over and asked, "D'you mind if I smoke?" holding up a ready rolled joint.

"Oh. No go ahead. I actually bought mine from 'ome." He reached into his denim pocket, pulling one out.

"No way. Ah cool." Pete lit his joint as well as Stitch's.

"Thank you."

"No prob." Pete placed the lighter on the table and leaned back on the sofa at the same time as Stitch and they simultaneously exhaled, tipping their heads back.

Pete had put  _ The Joker  _ by  _ The Steve Miller Band  _ on to get high to. 

The boys had caught each other's eyes, as if they were going to say something - maybe about the hint of a kiss they shared last night. Then Stitch looked away quickly to return to his joint. Next thing he knew, Pete was straddling his lap and breathing hot down his ear, whispering the lyrics, _ "Some call me the gangster of love." _

Stitch could feel his heartbeat increasing, as well as the light tease of fingers at his waist, before they tucked under the band and moved slowly. Pete whispered again, "Should we do it, Stitch? D'you want me to..?"

He was tense and knew that he absolutely  _ did _ want him to, but not like this, not stoned out of his mind. 

"I. Um. Don't...don't touch me.."

"But the...kiss?" Pete leaned back and retreated where his hand was, slightly confused.

"N-not like this, Pete. If..ha. if ever, but..not like this, ok?" Stitch placed a hand under Pete's jaw and rubbed his thumb over the soft skin. Pete let his head dangle, hair all over his face, blushing and shrugged, "Mkay." Then a silence as he slid off Stitch's lap and his face lit up like a Christmas tree, "C'we watch  _ The Young Ones  _ again!?"

"Of. Of course." Stitch was taken aback that Pete was so understanding about the situation, what a sweet lad. Maybe that's why he's called  _ Sweet.  _

Pete, now standing, clasped his hands together "You bought your VHS?" 

Stitch pointed to the corner where his black backpack was and said "Treasure's in there, Sir."

Pete has never moved so quickly in his life.

  
  


***

The boys fell asleep watching telly, that, the weed, and the smell of the paint fumes knocked them out entirely. Stitch came to consciousness first though and realised that Pete had crashed out on his lap so tucked an arm under his legs and carried him to bed, tucking him in and leaving a note that read:

_ You crashed out. Gone back to my flat, had fun painting today!  _

_ Will carry on tomorrow. _

_ l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶  _

_ Stitch! _

  
  


3

Pete woke up face down on his bed, sheets all crumpled and hair askew. His head was quite foggy from the weed and paint fumes circulating the room. He moved so he was sitting on the edge of his bed and placed a palm over his forehead, then sniffed. "Eeuuurgh." 

He walked over to the window in his boxer shorts and baggy t-shirt and, even though it was already cracked open, he opened it even wider as he grimaced. 

"Slightly better."

Pete made his way to the kitchen to get himself a cup of tea, whistling  _ Devil's Haircut  _ as he went.

"Stitch?" No answer. "Stitch?"

It had not taken Pete that long to realise that Stitch must have gone back to his flat, and not stayed the night like he thought he would. He didn't let this bother him though, I mean, this wasn't his flat anyway, it was Pete's. With a shrug, he turned on the kitchen radio where he heard a familiar tune. "Ah! No way, Fin's band!"

_ And the raiiiiiiiin smelled like lemooonnnnssss. _

**_That was The Lemon Rain by The Hallowed Honey, a beautiful psychedelic tune there. I'm Steve Armison, that concludes Mellow Hour. Thanks for joining me, have a great day and I'll get traffic and travel on for you now. Keep it mellow._ **

"No. Shit I missed it!" Pete dragged his feet over to the kettle and then saw something from the corner of his eye. Realising it was from Stitch, he smiled and bit his lip but as he read on and got to the final two lines, his face dropped.

Memories of his childhood flashed back to him…

***

_ Pete left the house all dressed in school uniform, "Love ya Mum. Love ya Dad." _

_ His parents sat in front of the telly, eyes glued to the screen, "Mm. Watching TV." _

_ Pete had to dry his eyes before he walked into school, every day. _

_ His parents had never said 'I love you.' No one ever had... _

***

Pete waved goodbye to the band and made his way out of the studio, Fin was on the door, he nodded his head and smiled at him, "See ya Pete." 

"Bye Fin. Sounding good, keep it up yeah?" 

"Get home safe mate."

As Pete began walking back down the street he could swear he saw a tall man in a green parka coming his way. "Hey there you are Pete. I've been texting you."

"Yeah well, 'V been ignoring you."

"Right. Why's that then?" Stitch asked with his arms outstretched.

"The note?" Pete crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"Oh." Stitch chewed on his bottom lip.

"Yeah."

"Look. Pete-"

"Don't. Don't do that."

"Don't do what Pete. Leave you a note hm? Telling you I had fun painting with you?"

"You know which bit of the note I mean Stitch."

"I've been going through some um," He cleared his throat, "Feelings, Pete that I can't-I don't know how to explain."

"Here's an idea Stitch, if you want to tell someone you love them in note form, don't cross it out yeah?"

"I've never known someone to react like this to a fuckin' note."

"It just hurts Stitch." His voice broke and tears welled in his eyes.

"You know what hurts? My so called best mate ignoring my texts and calls when all I'm trying to do is find out if he's ok."

There was an awkward silence and Pete rolled his tongue around the inside of his mouth. "Why did you cross it out?"

Stitch laughed, not because it was funny but because it was such a ridiculous question, "Christ Pete. Ok. You wanna know why I crossed it out?"

"Yes that's all I'm asking for fuck's sake!" He replied through gritted teeth.

"I crossed it out because it's real. It's real and- I, it's too much to bear Pete." He lowered his volume, "I love you alright. I crossed it out because I can't handle how bloody in love with you I am. How I've been in love with you since I met you. How do you not fuck something like this up? I didn't- I don't wanna ruin our friendship." Stitch breathed heavily, all out of breath after ranting.

Pete started to soften after hearing Stitch out. "Wull. We could be more than friends."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be." Pete closed the gap between them with a kiss, a passionate one, he softly stroked Stitch's cheek and when he pulled away he was about to speak but Stitch got flustered and said "Um. Bye." He walked away pulling the hood of his parka over his head and not looking back while Pete stood there and bit his lip, smiling to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the story so far...
> 
> Leave us a comment or some kudos if you can x :)


	3. Sweet Like Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get very sweet, we get to see the boys dating and their relationship blossoms.

1

Christmas was around the corner and it had been a couple months after the kiss. The boys were now dating each other. One cold night Pete and Stitch went to the cinema to see  _ How The Grinch Stole Christmas _ , "M really excited for this!" Pete exclaimed.

Stitch interlocked his fingers through Pete's, "Me too." 

They were snapped back into reality when a cashier called them, "Next please."

The boys walked up to the counter and ordered a large popcorn to share, two medium drinks and a packet of sweets. The smell of the hot popcorn created a warm and comforting smell, Pete kindly asked "Can we get caramel on it please luv?"

"Of course."

"Cheers."

They paid the cashier, Pete held the popcorn while Stitch held the drinks, "Right. Come on cutie." Stitch led the way as they went through the double doors that read  _ Screen 3 _ and Pete was already eating the popcorn, stuffing in the crunchy, caramelly goodness. 

"Pete. We won't have any left if you keep munching."

"Sorry Stitch. S'good though haha."

They found their seats, set their drinks in the little cup holders, Pete rested the popcorn on his lap as the trailers played loudly filling the cinema. Stitch leaned over to Pete, "I'm gonna pop me coat off."

"Ok." 

The lights went off so they were now only illuminated by the light from the cinema screen.

This made it even harder for Stitch to keep a lid on his adoration for Pete, as he looked incredibly cute all snuggled up in his parka. The light made his rosy apple cheeks more prominent than ever, not to mention that adorable nose, coloured red by the outside chill. 

Stitch threw an arm around him and squeezed at his shoulder, making Pete giggle slightly whilst sipping his drink.

The movie was about to begin...

***

They walked out of the cinema wrapped up in parkas and holding hands while little flurries of snow started to fall. "Ah 's snowing! haha I love snow!" Pete opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, catching snowflakes and letting them melt gracefully on his tongue. Pete had taken his hood down because he wanted to get snow in his long, golden hair, which Stitch ruffled because that was just too cute.

As they started walking back to Stitch's car Pete noticed a cosy little stall decorated with christmas lights that sold hot drinks, Stitch noticed Pete's eyes light up at this so he made a suggestion "You uh. Want a hot choccie?"

"Yeah!" Pete squeaked with excitement.

"Come on then." Pete looped his arm through Stitch's and they walked towards the stall.

"Hi there! Hot drink?" The woman asked.

"Uh yes please lovely. Um-" Stitch paused and squinted as he read the menu, "Two hot chocolates, with whipped cream and marshmallows please."

Pete tapped his arm and coyly said, "Chocolate sprinkles as well please."

"What? Oh yeah chocolate sprinkles as well please."

"Comin right up?" She began making their drinks and looked over her shoulder to see the dark haired man stroking the other man's golden hair and kissing him on the lips. "You uh. You a couple by any chance lads?"

"Hm? Oh yeah."

"Yeah! We've been datin' bout ten years." Pete laughed nervously.

"Aw that's so sweet. You're very cute together."

"Ah wow. Thank you haha." Stitch replied.

"No problem. Anyway here's your drinks lads." The woman put two mugs of steaming hot cocoa down on the bar, one mug was a reindeer and the other was Santa Claus.

"Wow 'ese mugs are adorable."

"They are ha. Thanks so much." Stitch paid the woman, "Keep the change lovely." He raised his eyebrows.

"Bye!" Pete waved at her.

"Have a good night lads."

They clinked their mugs together and sipped their hot chocolate, walking further away from the stall, but not too far away as they had to give the mugs back of course.

***

They had made love for the first time last night, but this morning they did it again. Only this time it was different, slow and sleepy. They would catch each other in half asleep kisses and yawn in each other's faces occasionally. Then when it was finished  _ 'Never Tear Us Apart by INXS'  _ gently made its way onto the radio station they had left on during the night.

Stitch was sprawled out on Pete's chest as Pete held him tightly like a teddy bear.

"M gonna make a cuppa tea…" he grumbled into his chest.

"G'on then."

"Eventually…"

Pete laughed breathily and kissed his crown, before carefully wriggling out from underneath the love of his life. On his way out the room, he grabbed one of Stitch's sweatshirts from the hanging egg chair that read 'ENJOY Cock' the way that the Coca-Cola logo did.

"S'not a complete lie." Pete said sticking his tongue in the corner of his mouth and ruffling his messed up hair. He took a glance out the window and saw that all the trees and houses were covered in a thick white blanket of snow. The branches, lightly dusted like caster sugar on chocolate cake. 

Stitch didn't budge, but instead just lay there with his thick black curls just in front of his eyes. His hands just under his pillow and breathing deeply while a pout rested on his face. Pete had never seen anything so beautiful in his whole entire life.

Once in the kitchen, he made some waffles for breakfast with a fried egg sandwiched between the two. They were a perfect golden brown sprinkled with a parsley garnish. He hoped that the smell would wake Stitch up.

  
  


***

On the rooftop, Pete was sitting on the bench at the table slurping a steaming mug of tea and munching his waffles. He couldn't stop smiling to himself. Something really magical had happened to him since he met Stitch. 

Then, speak of the angel. A sleepy eyed, messy haired Stitch appeared on the roof. "Smells good."

"Mornin babe." Pete took another fork full, looking at this gorgeous man in front of him.

Stitch kissed Pete on the cheek from behind and then went to take a seat on the other side of the table, reaching for a bite of Pete's breakfast.

"Oy. Geroff! Yours is in the kitchen."

Stitch blinked sleepily and then dragged his feet to the kitchen to grab his waffles that Pete had lovingly made for him.

When he returned he stared at Pete. "You. You. Wearin my…?"

"Yeah, you wanna explain it? Haha!"

Stitch winced and ran a hand over his face. "I saw Björk wear it a while back and thought it was funny." Pete smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Plus. I do. Heheh!"

Then out of nowhere, "'specially yours." Stitch wiggled his eyebrows and Pete choked on some of his fried egg. He stretched an arm across the table and slapped him on the chest.

Stitch chuckled and then nervously reached a hand into his dressing gown pocket, took a deep breath, cleared his throat and spoke. "Um. Pete."

Pete looked up from his plate, "Alrigh?" 

Stitch exhaled deeply, while his hand was caressing the object in his pocket, "I...um." He slowly took a knee beside his boyfriend which made Pete's eyes go wide with surprise.

"Oh my God!"

"Ok so I. We've been together for a very long time and I...love you, so so much." Thank God it was snowing because Stitch was sweaty with nerves, "Ever since you...ran into me at the gay club..haha you quite literally ran into my life ha." 

Pete laughed and his eyes were welling up.

"I've just known that I wanted to be with you, that I loved you. So Pete-" He opened the small box and looked in Pete's eyes, "Will you marry me?"

Pete was in floods of tears.

"Huh I uh hope those are tears of joy?"

Pete couldn't really manage words so he nodded enthusiastically and squeaked "Yes! Yes! A fousan' times yes Stitch!" He jumped on him, knocking him backwards and they were both rolling around in the snow, Pete placing kisses on Stitch's cheeks and lips and smiling with excitement. "I love you."

"I love you too Pete." 

"'Ve gotta tell me parents, they-" Pete stopped himself and his face dropped.

Stitch sat up, snow in his hair and rubbed Pete's arm lightly. "Hey. You alright?"

"I...I ain't..g..got no one ta tell."

"It's ok."

"Mm. No it's not. When you're getting married sposed ta tell your family. And I-"

"I'm your family now Pete. And. I'll take you to meet mine, they'll love you!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Fanks Stitch."

"No problem. I've booked a table at 'TASTY CORNER' which uh which wouldda been embarrassing if you said no. Ahem." Stitch rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hehe! Come 'ere 'andsome!"

  
  
  


***

  
  


Pete and Stitch went to celebrate their engagement at 'TASTY CORNER.' They went via Pete's scooter and Stitch was on the back of it, holding on to his boyfriend's waist, both bobbing their heads to the music only they could hear. 

Stitch had booked a table and ordered some reasonably priced wine while they waited for their food.

"Well this is nice isn't it?"

"Haha yeah. I 'aven't been 'ere in ages!"

"I like that they put Christmas lights up." Stitch pointed to the lights around the walls.

"Yeah 's beautiful." Pete giggled and raised his wine glass to make a toast, "To gettin' married."

"Yeah haha." They clinked their glasses together and took a sip, "Oo that's um, that's nice."

"Yeah s'a nice wine haha."

"Oh, hey here comes Fin!" Stitch noticed him walk through the door.

Fin waved at them, "Hey guys! Long time, no see!"

"Ha ha hey, mate!" Pete got up from the table and bought Fin into a tight embrace. It was a lovely warm hug, made more comforting by the fact, Pete had his fuzzy rainbow jumper on. 

Stitch hugged him too. "Aww. Good to see ya, Fin."

Fin smiled from ear to ear, he hadn't seen Pete and Stitch for a couple of years due to touring with the band. "I've missed you guys. Oh! Hope you don't mind, I bought Ash with me." Fin pointed at the door of the restaurant with his thumb. "She's just parking the car outside." He took a seat at the table.

"Kay. Yeah. That's fine." Pete gestured at a chair.

Ash walked through the door with a light blue coat on, then she shivered as she made her way to their table, where Fin was signalling.

She waved at them, "Hey guys!"

"Alright Ash?" Pete beamed.

Stitch raised a hand to wave.

More hugs all around before everyone was sitting down again. Ash and Fin sat opposite the table. They had all ordered their food and after a couple of awkward silences, Stitch broke it like glass. 

"Um so….yeah. We've...we got big news to share tonight." He bit his bottom lip and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh?" Ash looked intrigued.

Pete grinned wide and flashing teeth. A cheeky smile. "We're gettin married." He wiggled his ring finger and couldn't stop laughing hysterically. Stitch wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in close.

Fin nodded his head on every other word, "No! Shut the front door! Shut it...flipping..tight!"

Ash held on to a bread roll she grabbed from the basket in the middle of the table. "Oh wow! Congrats you two. Y'know Dom and I always knew that something was going on."

"Ah, cheers guys." Stitch smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, fank you. Hehe." Pete went all coy, dropping his head gazing at the table and then back at Stitch.

Fin leaned forward, "So. When's the wedding?"

"Soon, Fin. Christ." Pete tucked some hair behind his ear.

A lovely, cheery waitress brought the plates of food over to them all. "Enjoy guys. If you need anything I'm your waitress this evening, my name's Daisy."

Everyone was enjoying their food and Ash and Fin were sharing stories from their tour. 

Pete and Stitch were interested in this, but at the same time they wanted to go home and "celebrate" their engagement.

Fin was laughing and banging the table, "So..so..I nearly got whacked in the face with a jack lead."

"And I nearly fell off stage. It was hilarious guys. You had to be there!"

Their voices trailed off and they were in tears of laughter and Stitch licked his lips, running a foot up and down Pete's trouser leg. Pete snickered, his face turning pink as he tried to hold it in. Fin thought that he was laughing at him so he went, "Yeah! I'm glad you're laughing mate…!"

"Hm? Oh yeah it's really splitting me sides guys."

Stitch sat there smug with a fist propping up his head, as he slid a hand under the layer of soft fabric to where Pete's smooth, squishy tummy was.

Fin and Ash had been talking for a while so Fin checked his watch, "Oh my God. Look at the time. We've been chatting all night."

"Mm yeah, we should get going really. That salmon was delish! Awww take care guys. Let us know when the wedding is."

"Yeah! We might be able to get the band to play!"

"Yeah! Oh and we'll pay for our food, don't worry." Ash got her purse out and placed a crumpled up note on the table, sliding it over to Pete. "Here's a 20. Should cover it."

"Yeah really nice seeing you guys." Stitch placed a hand in Pete's lap and stuck his tongue in the corner of his mouth. It was amusing to him, watching Pete squirm like this. 

"Good luck wiv the music." His voice was unusually high pitched.

The other two left after their final goodbyes.

The boys looked at eachother and Pete said, "Should we get the bill?" Then bit his lip while Stitch nodded and chuckled.

  
  
  


***

  
  


When they got home the boys had celebrated their engagement and it was sweet, slow and passionate. Cuddled up to each other afterwards, all sweaty and messy haired and in love, so in love with each other. Stitch kissed Pete's crown, visions of their perfect wedding filling his head like his favourite song and Pete's eyes were closed, focusing on his fiancée's breathing and his heartbeat, kissing his chest softly and humming in delight.

Stitch broke the silence to say "How d'you feel about getting married to 'Just Like Heaven' by  _ The Cure _ ?"

Pete burrowed into his chest, "Ow d'you feel about becomin' Stitch Sweet?"

  
  
  
  


**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed our sweet story please leave kudos and comments if you did ! They make our hearts swell :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're enjoying the story so far leave us some kudos and comments if you are ! They make us beam like cheshire cats :)


End file.
